1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to preventing damage to component sockets on cards, and more particularly to preventing damage caused when an operator prematurely opens or closes a zero-insertion-force socket, and retaining loose retention hardware.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many data processing systems (e.g., computer systems, programmable electronic systems, telecommunication switching systems, control systems, and so forth) one or more components are attached to substrates (e.g., printed circuit boards, or other types of motherboards) on sockets for easy removal and replacement. If a zero-insertion-force (ZIF) socket is used to make contact between the component and substrate, and the ZIF socket is opened after the component""s heat dissipation device is released from the substrate, there is no damage caused to the ZIF socket or substrate. However, if the ZIF socket is opened while a component""s heat dissipation device is still attached to the substrate, there is a lateral force imparted to the ZIF socket, typically causing permanent damage to the ZIF socket and substrate, and creating a need for major rework repair to the substrate and ZIF socket.
Conventional substrates presently have no mechanism to prevent substrate and socket damage by an operator mistake in sequentially opening the ZIF socket before releasing the heat dissipation device attachment to the substrate. Loose retention hardware is a related problem, since it is easy for an operator mistake to occur when there are several loose parts requiring manual assembly while attaching the heat dissipation device to the substrate.
What is needed is a retention assembly that guides a human operator in assembling or disassembling a component in a socket from a substrate in such a way as to avoid damage to the socket and substrate holding the component. What is also needed is a retention assembly that minimizes or eliminates loose retention hardware.
The present invention provides a retention assembly that guides a human operator in assembling or disassembling a component in a socket from a substrate in such a way as to avoid damage to the socket and substrate holding the component. The retention assembly also minimizes or eliminates loose retention hardware.
A first aspect of the invention is directed to a method to assemble a component and heat dissipation device to a socket on a substrate using a retention assembly. The method includes attaching the component to the heat dissipation device; placing the component in the socket on the substrate; activating the socket to engage the component in the socket; positioning a retention assembly over the heat dissipation device; and attaching the retention assembly to the substrate, wherein the retention assembly prevents attachment of the heat dissipation device to the substrate until after the activation of the socket.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method to disassemble a component and heat dissipation device from a socket on a substrate using a retention assembly. The method includes disengaging the retention assembly and the heat dissipation device from the substrate; opening the socket; and removing the component from the socket, wherein the retention assembly prevents the opening of the socket until after the disengagement of the retention assembly and the heat dissipation device from the substrate.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to an assembled substrate with a retention assembly to limit operator ability to open and close a socket holding a component, relative to the engagement and disengagement of a heat dissipation device attached to the component. The assembled substrate includes a substrate; a socket mounted on the substrate, including a socket control to open or close the socket; a component inserted in the socket; and a heat dissipation device attached by a retention assembly to the substrate, wherein the retention assembly limits operator access to the socket control.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.